


A life and Time on Darillium

by TheOceanSea



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Amy pond/Rory Williams - Freeform - Freeform, Audio 03: Legion (Bernice Summerfield), Audio: The Diary of River Song Series 03, Audio: The diary of River Song 07, Classic Doctor Who References, Darillium (Doctor Who), Domestic Fluff, Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, F/M, Gallifrey, Madam Kovarian - Freeform, Melody Pond's Childhood, Mels Zucker - Freeform, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Singing Towers of Darillium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceanSea/pseuds/TheOceanSea
Summary: The Doctor and River had 24 years together, to have a normal life, no monsters, no meeting in the wrong order. To be anything they want to be. Christmas is days away, River Song meets with a old friend from her university days asking for her help. and it seems her past is looking for revenge.
Relationships: The Doctor & River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 7





	1. Their life

Darillium was a fascinating planet to live on. The sun had fully set weeks ago, revealing the ocean of stars that captured hearts all over the planet. The new couple that crashed onto Darillium had only been there for 4 weeks and Christmas was dawning in and celebrations had already started. There was a small human colony on the planet, the population of Darillium was a diverse mix of species. Meeting new people was a fun past time. You could find all sorts of species many friendly and cheerful, Darillium had that effect on people. Rarely you would find someone trying to steal, blow up or kidnap something. The market place in the middle of town was the busiest, sellers were on shifts throughout the hours, obviously they couldn’t stay there all night, night would be lasting 24 years and no one could sell continuously all night. So there were allocated selling times for shops, business, any one with jobs really. Schools and shops were based on earth time, so 7 hours there each day, except for holidays and the weekend. 

The Doctor and River had moved into a small house on the edge of the town, wanting some quiet but not too far from the fun and temptations of Darillium. The Doctor had surprised River with this gift the night they had arrived, leaving her speechless, something rare to happen with her. The Doctor had surprised himself with how much he wanted this, with a life as turbulent and reckless as his. He would freely throw that all away to have a life with River. The house was located near the ancient lake resting East from the towers, it had been there for centuries maybe even before the Towers themselves. There were legends about the lake, the locals said that the gods had been once mortal on the planet and the lake was the first thing that they set their eyes upon, the water created floods, tidal waves and oceans. They lived all their lives by the lake building the first colony on Darillium, purifying the land and lifting Darillium into the stars. And when they died the water granted them a life beyond death. There were whispers that the water was actually alive. 

The house to River was similar to her mother Amy’s childhood home in Leadworth. She had spent one of her childhoods in Amy’s house, she knew all the rooms, all the secret cupboards and hidey holes the house could offer. This house she now lived in was brand new and had to be explored, it was a fresh canvas the paint was ready on the brush. 

The Doctor woke up slowly, he never slept, he doesn’t remember the last time he did sleep. Waking up felt new, he liked it. He looked around him, he was in their new bedroom, it was homely and warm, the window was slightly ajar letting in the newly formed moonlight with the stars guiding the sky. He didn’t remember opening the window, a question for later. Books were neatly stacked on the enormous bookshelf’s in the corner of the room, some unknowingly borrowed from the Tardis and others he hadn’t read, but he was sure he would in the time they were gifted. The fire place was small and was crackling quietly. The walls were a gentle yellow like a sunset ironically, mixing with light oranges and shimmering golds and glistening silvers. It was like a painting by their mate Vincent Van Goph. This can’t be a dream the doctor thought, he was proven right when slight movement caught his attention, he looked over and River was there. She wasn’t a dream nor a ghost. She was really there in the flesh and blood. The duvet was hiding her up to her shoulders, she looked so content and at peace with the world, her curls were draped over the pillows, like a crown. He laid down again, now at eye level with her. 

He stroked her hair and down her jaw. She murmured slowly, her eyes slowly opening, her eyes drifting up to his awe struck ones. She leaned into his hand and dreamily smiled up at him. “Hello” she whispered. The Doctors hearts sped up. He was so in love with this woman he thought he might explode. “Hello Sweetie” he replied. River turned red slightly at the words. He grinned at her. 

He pulled her closer, pulling the duvet over their heads, hugging her as if his life depended on it. They had never had time to spend time together, not properly, most of the time fighting of the weeping angles, the silence or any other threat came their way. They had years of this, years of being together. She giggled quietly, drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her. “What’s funny?” he asked. She looked up at him. “Nothing” she smiled. Her smile was contagious and he smiled too. She nestled closer to him, resting on his shoulder. “24 years in the right order, it just seems impossible. He stroked the curls of her hair. “Impossible became extinct when you come into the picture” he replied. She raised an eyebrow in response.

It stayed night for 24 years, they would eventually get used to how to tell the time. At first River was convinced it wasn’t going to last, either one of them would get bored and leave. Most of the time it would be River leaving, not at once but after time she would. The Doctor wanted to have this life with River more than anything. River was afraid of having this sort of life. She wasn’t afraid with living with the Doctor, but the domesticated part. What if she ruined it? what if he didn’t love her enough? Would she have to tell him about her recent discovery, she hardly believed it herself. The Doctor had and was still proving that he loved her, not just in this regeneration but in all that had met her. The regeneration before him, with the bowtie and the ridiculous chin fell head over heels with river ever since the Byzantium, he treasured his time when he was with River, took her to parties, gave her kisses, jewellery. What ever she wanted he would be willing to get. She never asked for much. He gave them nights with time alone together, he even told her his name. His real name. Who else would he tell that to? And the one before bowtie with the sandshoes, was cautious of river but fell for her as well, stealing scrolls, writing love letters to each other (that's what she called them at the time) , and she was one of the last faces he saw before he regenerated. 

He couldn’t remember before sandshoes if River was in his life. But River had hinted that she had met many doctors before sandshoes and would maybe uncover those memories for him. Just by that he fell even more in love with her. River leaned up at him, stroking his cheek with her palm as if she was trying to read him, to understand what is going on inside his head. The Doctor cupped her face and kissed her. This kiss was one of many. River smiled into him holding onto his hands kissing him just as excitingly, slowly moving to tug at his hair gently. This body of his wasn't used to kissing, and yet River had this effect on him, not just this him but all the other doctors. Every kiss that they shared was happening behind his eyes, even the ones she hadn't experienced yet, he didn't realise how much he was enjoying it, the feeling of being loved, was she enjoying it? She seemed to be, would she say if she wasn't?

His hand ghosted down her neck and shoulder, memorising every bit of her. They broke apart reluctantly, holding onto each other, letting the night air reach them. "Doesn't it get dull after a while?" she whispered "As an activity its not hugely varied" mirroring his words. She smirked at him, her eyes glistening, she could light up a room. He raised an eyebrow and kissed her again. "You tell me Professor" he answered. Kissing her lips, her cheeks, gently her hands and knuckles. She giggled again. "Is that a challenge husband?" He smiled at her pulling her into another hug. She kissed him first, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rolling them over so she was sitting on his lap, he sat up pulling her closer. "Maybe more like a invitation" he chuckled. Kissing her gently, lovingly. She was smiling between kisses, cupping his face in her hands.

He let his hands cradle her lower back and the other caressing her curls. She kissed him with such longing and desire she thought she couldn't love anyone as much she loved him. He slowly broke away from the kiss, stroking a stay curl away from her face, kissing her cheek, her jaw and lowering to her neck. She moaned quietly at that, leaning into him. "Maybe it is varied" she whispered.

He laughed, kissing her neck, making a slow path lower down her body. Earning a few more quiet moans from river. He looked up at her. Kissing her with all of his energy. He whispered a language he never thought he'd speak again not to anyone, not to any living creature. She gasped and cupped his cheek. She obviously understood what language it was, after all it was part of her as well. Tears welled up in the Doctors eyes, in Rivers as well. He loved her, he truly was in love with her. He had always loved her. And this 24 years they could really prove it to each other.


	2. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is drawing closer. River attempts to go sight seeing and meets an old friend.

The Doctor opened a eye he looked next to him, rivers space was empty, the duvet was warm and crisp. He smiled to himself, life so far had been the best days of his life. The bedroom door was open and the waft of food being cooked was trailing to his senses. He fully sat up now, grabbing his discarded shirt and trousers from the floor and put them on hastily. The doctor pondered into their new kitchen where he saw River fully clothed. Standing next to the hob and grilling something. It smelt amazing, so it had to be good. "Yes Its for us" she called not even turning around. Time Lords could sense each other time lord to time lord. The Doctors record in this wasn't great. He lost count of how many times the master had revealed to be alive and he didn't know. "Still auditable you know" he snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her. "Course it is dear" he replied.

Their new kitchen reminded him on the Tardis console room, River teased it was like a posh kitchen when she first entered. He scoffed at that. There was a table on the right hand side. Kitchen appliances around the room, there was a window on the roof, letting the stars peak in. The normal kitchen stuff you would find, a oven, freezer, a hob, a sink. Neither of them knew much about domestics. The Doctor walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head. "This you is quite sentimental isn't it" she said a smile appearing on her face. "I'm getting better at it. Still a idiot though" he murmured. River gave him a look and turned round. "No... Not a idiot. You are never a idiot" she bopped his nose and turned back to her grilling. 

He stood next to her eyeing up her grilling. He thought he might join in. Grabbing bits of bread and popping it into the toaster in front of him and started to collect some eggs from the fridge from the other side of the room. "Joining in are you?" she asked "Why not" he shrugged kissing her cheek. "May I remind you what happened last time you attempted to cook" river laughed. The Doctor gave her a indignant look. "You set the oven on fire not me" he replied. She raised her eyebrows in a pretend shock and then smiled. She always burnt the food she cooked. She never understood how she kept doing it. Yet it still tasted like a first class meal. 

They both served up their breakfast and moved to the table. The doctor eyed up the cremated bacon and sausages on his plate and laughed to himself. The eggs and the toast were alright since the doctor had prepared those. "You going anywhere?" the Doctor asked looking at river. She smiled like a child in a sweet shop. "I thought I'd go visit the town and get some last essentials". The Doctor had never seen her this happy before "What last essentials?" he teased. He already knew Christmas was only a few days away, he had already got his 'essentials' days before. He finished the last of his plate and put all his attention on her. He had already given her the sonic when they were at the restaurant. The Christmas celebrations had just started when the crashed landed. 

Christmas was a large celebration on Darillium and it wasn't just the human Christmases. Christmas on Darillium was a festive hive, the market place would be lit up with lights scattered in the trees, the stalls playing hundreds of different songs. In the middle of the town centre there was a mix of Christmas trees, human ones, Romian ones, ancient Thal ones, Silurians ones. It was all a mash up of time periods and species.

Being snapped out his thoughts. River was laughing to herself. "I'm of I'll be back in a hour or two" she said, standing up, putting her plate on the side of the sink. "Do you have to be that long?" the doctor asked "Could be longer" she teased. She patted her pockets "Have you seen my vortex manipulator?" The doctor shook his head "I thought it was on the bookshelves but it wasn't" River frowned "Must of left it on the Tardis, I'll get it later"

She kissed the doctor gently. Nibbling on his lower lip, teasing him slightly. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her back. "See you later dear" He whispered between kisses. River broke away and gave him a lop sided grin, kissing him again quickly and saying goodbye leaving the kitchen and house.

River never felt like she had a home before. Now she did. The town was gorgeous, the street lamps were on show for the residents, there were lights in the trees were eye catching. She noticed these lights were everywhere, in nooks in corners of shops, in plants. They were like fairy lights. The crowds of people pushing past each other, yells from the market sellers, laughter from small children. The hum of the music from the towers waving in and out of the stream of water from the lake. She must of been there for at least a hour, talking to the sellers, trying the not so free wine samples, when I say samples, I mean whisking the bottles into her bag before the sellers would notice. She had just found what she was looking for when someone cried out her name. No one knew she was here did they? , who would know her?. A man came rushing up to her. He had dark skin, a mop of black hair perched upon his head. A loose necklace around his neck. He wasn't wearing fancy clothes. A black flowing jumper with jeans. He has gushing dark green eyes. "Gosh River I thought I'd find you here" He finally said. He looked familiar, a man she hasn't seen in centuries. Then it finally clicked. This man was her best student in the last few years at Luna University. "Kastel!" she said. They shook hands and grins spread on their faces. "How are you?" She asked. "I've been better miss Song" "I'm married" she laughed. "Oh god the poor bastard" he retorted. River didn't like that.

"Changing the subject, why are you here Kastel?" River demanded. He smiled. "I'm on a archology dig here on Darillium and it's moons we've found a ancient civilisation. My team can't identify what civilisation these ruins belong to. There are ruins all over the planet, the biggest is located near the singing towers. We suspect its the first colony in this star system. My team are my top class from Luna and none of them can identify ruins. Eugenie, one of my students suggested you, you are a legend back at Luna, most of your students now have graduated, but the whispers carried on. It took a while to find you." 

"How did you know I was here?" River crossed her arms together interrogating him. "I learnt from the best" He simply replied. "Professor Summerfield always spoke fondly of you, even she thinks your one of the best at Luna. If you can't translate our ruins who can." River had been missing her job. Darillium was a treasure trove for arachnologists so many mysteries she could discover. "Yes, it would be my pleasure" she said, clearly relaxing and smiled at him. He smirked at her. "Brilliant, meet me by the entrance of the towers tomorrow earth local time " River agreed


	3. Decorations

River was buzzing with excitement. She had bought her present for the Doctor. Her best student asking for her help, her husband at their new home on a planet she was growing to love. Life was perfect. She reached the edge of town and saw the lights were on at home. She grinned. The water of the lake was relaxing to hear in the night time air, she could never get tired of hearing it. Just as she reached the door, she could hear faint music, was the doctor playing around with his silly guitar? She opened the door and she stopped in her tracks. There were Christmas decorations scattered over the walls, the shelves, on stacks of Rivers books, rows of tinsel on the walls, fairy lights attached to the ceiling. It was like a a bomb had exploded and created a Christmas grotto. "Doctor?" she called she walked into the kitchen, no doctor, the dining room, no doctor either. Finally the living room. She was speechless, there was a Christmas tree. She hadn't seen one since she spent Christmas with her parents back on Earth 2011 when the doctor had visited them after his supposed death.

She loved Christmas, when she was in her last incarnation Mels, she spent christmas with Amy and her aunt, and both with Amy's parents, since the universe was rebooted she remembered both timelines the same as Amy did. She wished Amy knew then who she was then. River didn't like hiding the truth not from her own family even if they didn't know they were family yet. When they were older Rory would join in as well, especially when they were engaged. Mels met both sets of grandparents. She treasured those moments. When Mels became River, she tried her best to spend christmas with her parents, obviously Brian found out about River when he arrived on that 2011 Christmas, he got used to the idea and was over the moon to find out he had a grandchild. 

The tree sparked so many memories and it overwhelmed her. The Doctor had his back to her finishing the last of the decorations. "Doctor.." that made him jump. "River!" he cried a smile spreading across his face. "What do you think, is it alright?" he asked gesturing to the decorations. She let out a sob. She smiled at him "Its amazing doctor, its breath-taking" tears falling down her cheeks. Tears of happiness of course. He walked over to her wiping her cheek with a thumb. "Good tears or bad tears?" he asked, he was certainly worried. Did he do something wrong? Was it all to much? "Oh good tears sweetie" she said leaning into him. He engulfed her in a big hug. The faint music had returned, it was the song of the towers. Why didn't she recognise it before hand, how could anyone forget that song. It was their song.

"We didn't have Christmas on Gallifrey" the doctor revealed "They deemed christmas it to be underneath them" he kissed Rivers temple. And laughed to himself. River looked up at him "You must be one hell of a time lord then" she teased "You get excited like a five year old" "That one time lord that ran away to experience every Christmas" he joked. River grinned again. 

After finishing the decorating on the tree and the rest of the living room, River and the Doctor sat in front of their fire place. She, Snuggled next to the doctor who was reading one of the thousands of books in the room. A blanket over them. "Sweetie you'll never guess who I met earlier today". The doctor rose his eyes from the pages and set his book aside. "Do tell wife" he replied. "I met one of my old students from Luna. I agreed to help him out on a dig tomorrow." The Doctor was stroking her curls. "Him?" he questioned. River laughed "Don't get jealous darling. "So you agreed to help him dig up old fossils?" he asked. The Doctor had never had interest for archology, he was only interested in it when it came to River. She laughed again "Well I did marry one so maybe I can find some more" She smiled up at him. "You do realise its Christmas Eve tomorrow?" the doctor asked "Course I do". River kissed the doctors hand. "It will be our first christmas together" whispered River as if it was a secret. "The first of many dear" She stoked the ring on the doctors finger. Lost in her thoughts. "Did you get what you needed from town?" the doctor asked. She smiled again. "Oh yes, but that would be telling, you'll have to wait until big day" The Doctor smiled fondly at the thought. He returned to his book. River glanced up at him, reading could wait.

She kissed the bottom of his neck where his collarbone was pushing away his shirt slightly. "River" he murmured, smiling down at her. "I am trying to read" "Can't reading be put on hold?" she asked moving up his neck until she reached his face, placing a kiss onto his lips. "It could maybe" he teased. Turning another page. She gave him a lop sided smile and titled her head. "I know what your doing" He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "I don't know what you are on about darling". She raised a eyebrow and shifted off him. This version of him was very good at teasing. She glanced down at herself, quickly. "Well then, if its all the same for you, I'm of to bed" She smiled at him, patting his shoulder reassuringly and left for the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it until she found it. It was a pregnancy test. The thought scared her, she thought a lot about Amy and her experience with her own pregnancy, she knew Kovarian was locked up and gone, her sisters took care of that, and yet the fear of her own child being taken just like she was was unthinkable to her. Not just her but to any parent. By the time she managed to escape her thoughts, she was already waiting for the results. It felt like hours sitting on the bathroom floor. The beep of the test made her jump. River titled it into view. All her suspicions came crashing down. She was pregnant. She woke up abruptly, the night breeze brushing her hair into her face. After her revelation she had walked herself to bed. Being pregnant was no longer a distant thought, it was solid and real. She was scared, of course she was. And yet the excitement creeped up her spine and butterflies appeared inside her stomach. She could imagine the little bundle in her arms. Their first words, the first steps, teaching them each star in the sky. Her child would be unique, her and the Doctor's child. She looked down her her stomach, there was the tiniest bump. She felt the Doctor sleeping peacefully next to her. He slipped his hand into hers. He smiled slightly "You talk in your sleep you know" he murmured softly. River glanced down at him . "Nothing revealing I hope" she laughed quietly "Nothing I could make out." The Doctor thought it was the most humbling thing. River Song, his wife, one of the most feared Women in the universe, could make a Dalek beg for mercy and he gets to share these little moments with her. With her being snuggled against him, knowing what annoys her the most, knowing what makes her gasp his name, knowing what she's like on a day to day basis. Knowing that she talks in her sleep. The Doctor felt that was very humbling.


	4. Lake

River woke up early. She hadn't done a dig for ages. At times like this she missed her assistant Luke Sullieman back in 1930s new York, he'd be useful, and cute, mainly cute but she'd have to keep that to herself. Since it was always night, Darillium had allocated day times kept in track by the town centre clock, and a clock in every colony on the planet. Darillium was in the Andromeda galaxy, the neighbouring galaxy to the Milky way galaxy, her home. She often wondered what life would of been like if her parents Amy and Rory had stayed on Earth after the universe was rebooted. River wouldn't be River she'd be the real Melody Pond. Ever since her regeneration from Mels, she never felt like Melody Pond, she felt like an imposter. Trying to fill the gap in Amy and Rory's hearts. River wasn't Mels and Mels wasn't Melody. 

They all tried in their lives to pretend to be somebody else. Little Melody attempted to escape her forced life from the Astronaut to a street orphan. Melody became Mels Zucker, a troubled child who didn't come from the time she found herself in, stealing vehicles, jewellery, trying to fill her life with excitement. Mels became River Song, the wife of a centuries old time traveller, a arachnologist, a gun fighting flirt who had to relive through her past lives. If life couldn't be more confusing than that then nothing could. 

It wasn't a long walk to the towers, not even that dark, the night sky was dancing with stars, meteor showers were a fortnightly occurrence. The lake stretched much further from the house, swimming to the edge of the mountain right from the towers. She adored the singing towers, River could never get board of them. There was only the faintest of songs in the crisp air. She didn't know there were many archology digs on the planet, Darillium always seemed to her as a old abandoned planet and she never dare venture to it anyway not before now anyway. It some half truths she was scared to come here. By the time she reached the edge of the mountain she could see the dig site next to the towers. She didn't see it the night she and the Doctor arrived, it must of happened after they left the restaurant, it didn't look right, unnatural. Kastel was waiting at the entrance, talking to one of his students. 

When she finally reached them, there were tiny pieces of equipment strapped to the entrance, they scanned her quickly. "Miss Song!" Kastel proclaimed. They shook hands. "I'm so glad you could make it. This is Eugenie" gesturing to the girl next to him "She is the top of her class. She will be escorting you to the dig site" River smiled at the young girl. Eugenie smiled back timidly. "So nice to meet you Eugenie, I'm River" The girl nodded her head. "I've heard a lot about you Miss Song, the great lake said you would arrive here" River stared at her, did she miss hear what she said "Excuse me?" River stammered "The lake is great here isn't it" Eugenie stated "Please this way". Gesturing River inside, she gave Kastel a look, he simply smiled turning his attention to another student. Following Eugenie into the cave. Something wasn't right.

Following Eugenie deeper into the site she noticed more of the towns fairy lights, River never knew this was underneath the towers, it reminded her of the Byzamption. It was beautiful. Sparkling diamonds, shining ruby's, stunning sapphires, show casing emeralds. "So Eugenie, how long have you been doing archology?" asked River, unclipping her torch and from her belt, turning it on. "A while miss" Eugenie said. Kastel had so many people in his class. "How long have you miss?" Eugenie asked "For years, longer than I care to admit" admitted River . Eugenie sniggered slightly at that. When they reached the site, it was much different that River expected. There was nothing, no ruins, no buried artefacts "Did sir explain what he needed you for?" River glanced at the girl, slowly heading down to hover over the strap of her gun. "A bit but please do remind me". Eugenie remerged through her notes. "Sir found the ruins a few months ago, each expert he asked had couldn't translate nor knew what culture these belong too" Rivers hearts were quickly fastening "He told me he ask Professor Bernice Summerfield?" River asked, if her old friend and teacher refused to help it was a dangerous sign. "She never answered his offers" River raised a eyebrow, all this isn't adding up. Eugenie stiffened slightly, she wasn't comfortable. "Eugenie, may I ask. Is everything ok?" River placed a hand on the girls arm. She glanced over at River. "Everything is fine...I" Eugenie didn't even get time to finish her sentence. "Because if Bernice Summerfield ignored his offers, all this is either a fake, a trap or a waste of her time. And I have a horrible feeling its all three" Rivers patients had snapped, whipping her gun out of the holster bringing it up to Eugenie "What is this!?" she demanded. "Oh god miss song please believe me!" the girl cried "The professor, he's not who he says he is, he saved me from Demons run, he saved my life, I owe it to him.." 

This couldn't be true, this can't be happening again. "Demons run.." River repeated. Her brain was working over time. She thought she found all of Kovarians victims. And now she was proven wrong. Eugenie looked at her, with no longer fear in her eyes, but a unnatural callous. "You killed my master back on Terminus Prime, then manipulated the only successful children of our mother and turned them against her." "Your a follower of the great lake" River gasped. Her anger had reached its boiling point. "Did she send you? Kovarian?!" River demanded. Eugenie laughed at her "Did she!?" River pushed the girl into the wall. "No she didn't" River span around it was Kastel. "Kastel what is this!?" He smirked at her. "Eugenie here, a name I granted her, did many, many, many experiments when she dug me from Terminus Prime, after the mess you left it in Miss Song. She sacrificed her remaining lives to revive me, to bring me back to life. Restoring my memory." "You're the great lake... you're Lilly my sister" stammered River in shock. "Lilly" he scoffed "She was no lake, no follower of mine" That set River off "Lilly was more a Time lord than you will ever be" she shouted, now aiming her gun at the Great Lake. "I have now more lives, to spread my teaching he mused. "Now miss song..." He gestured at Eugenie. She sprung at river twisting the gun out of rivers strong grip into her own, pushing her arm against her back, placing her other arm around her neck. Rivers gun placed against her head. River struggled against Eugenie remarkable strong grip. The Great Lake came closer now "Have I got your attention?"


End file.
